


Phonographing feelings

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale's Phonograph seems to be cursed, but is it really or is something else going on here?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12
Collections: good omens





	Phonographing feelings

Aziraphale blinked up from the book he was working on and stared at the old phonograph. He had been listening to an old record of Bach he was certain; why was he hearing someone singing?

_Baby you know you’re so kind_

He went to the device and checked. Yes definitely Bach. What was going on? He searched his shop as the strange lyrics went on before returning to the phonograph and turning it off frowning as all fell silent.  
‘Strange. I’ll have to see if Crowley did something to it. He knows I dislike when he messes with my records.’ Aziraphale thought picking up a different record and putting it on praying it was just the one record. He sighed when Vivaldi sounded from the device as advertised on the record and went back to his work.

_The closer we get, oh! The less we need to show…_

Aziraphale looked up some two days later and glared at the phonograph. He’d switched records five times now and it would seem that Crowley mucked with the device rather than the records. This was a relief on one end, but utter frustration on the other. Honestly Aziraphale couldn’t understand what exactly was to be funny to the demon rigging his phonograph to play love songs like this at random.

_Cause you make me feel so brand new_

3 weeks since it first happened later Aziraphale growled in frustration and with a snap of his perfectly manicured fingers and the phonograph turned off immediately. Crowley had best fix it or he’d have to be very cross. Aziraphale liked to listen to his classical music while working on restoring books. Now he had to work in silence and he didn’t like that much.

“Hey Angel, ready to get going?” Crowley called as he entered the shop and glared away the last remaining customer.  
“As soon as you undo what you did to my phonograph you fiend.” Aziraphale grumbled as he went about closing up.  
“Phono-what?” Crowley said blinking. Aziraphale said nothing and turned the device on waiting patiently as Vivaldi started to play and right on cue:

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say it’s all right_

“That…has been happening for 3 weeks now! Fix it. It’s not funny anymore.” Aziraphale grumbled his face coloring with frustration.  
“Angel…it wasn’t me. Swear. Promise I’ll look at it when we get back, okay?” Crowley said still confused, but deciding that it wasn’t worth fighting over when today had been such a nice day and he had plans to spoil his angel.  
“Fine. Let’s go. I’d like to get the shopping done so we can have a nice lunch.” Aziraphale sighed. Since Crowley promised to look at it for him he could at least compromise a little and not argue like he normally would. He closed the shop door and allowed Crowley to hold the car door for him. Crowley even was kind enough to not go 90 through central London today.

In truth Crowley was confused. He had no idea why the phonowhatsit was acting up. It was old tech which he’d banned from his mind the second something better came along and he’d have to look it up on the web later when he tried to figure it out. Honestly he was a little worried. It was one thing for his car to choose to switch to swoony love songs the second Aziraphale got in, but that thing was no radio. It was made to play only those old plastic discs Aziraphale loved and not tune into random radio stations. The car radio was easily explained. The car was suffused of his demonic aura from the day it rolled out the factory doors and as such had sort of gained sentience and loved to torment him with random stuff like that. While his tapes no longer turned into best of Queen his car still loved to just make them play Queen all the same. It was of course possible that Crowley had somehow unintentionally affected the phonowhatsit, but according to Aziraphale it had been playing these old-timey love songs for the past 3 weeks. Crowley was never around when Aziraphale listened to it thus it was worrisome. He’d find out though who had messed with his angel’s device and there would be hell to pay. He’d put the fear of Crowley in whoever did this.

Crowley frowned as the overhead system of the store he and Aziraphale were currently in screeched to a halt seemed to switch through radio channels and then began again.

_I just want to stop and thank you baby. How sweet it is to be loved by you_

“Hey shop girl, is that thing on the fritz?” he asked pointing up at the speaker above his head.  
“Not that I’m aware of. I wonder why it switched…I’m sorry if the music bothers you sir, I’ll just go and call to have it looked at, yes?” the store worker said nervously.  
“Nah, that’s fine. Just curious is all.” Crowley mumbled.  
“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked as he joined them. He looked uncomfortable in the new clothes he’d insisted on trying.  
“S nice Angel. Like your normal wear better. Don’t make yourself uncomfortable or anything.” Crowley said awkwardly. Aziraphale did look nice in the pale blue button up blouse and beige spencer and Kakis pants, but then Crowley thought he made any outfit look simply divine and he couldn’t say that of course.  
“Hm, I do like it…I’ll buy it and… and…is that…” Aziraphale said looking himself over in the mirror only to be distracted by the now familiar voice of Frank Sinatra.  
“Radio seems to be on the fritz. Shop girl was gonna go call about it when she’s not so busy. Go get changed, yeah? You said you wanted lunch, right?” Crowley quickly explained before pushing the angel back into the changing cubicle.  
“Ah yes, a new little bistro opened not far from here. I hear they have a nice wine selection.” Aziraphale said as he worked his way out of the new clothes and into his normal ones. Crowley glared up and was satisfied to hear the radio short out completely.  
“Sorry, think it really is busted Miss.” he said feeling only slightly bad for the poor girl who had to go and call in the broken appliance and would likely be blamed. He made sure to make the breakage look like it had just burnt out and couldn’t be blamed on anything but old age of the equipment at least.

Aziraphale frowned as they left the store to profuse apologies of the young woman manning the register.  
“What did you do?” he asked.  
“Lost my temper with the music. She won’t get in trouble for it. Made sure of that.” Crowley mumbled guiding Aziraphale through the mall to the next shop the angel wanted to visit today.  
“Do you think it could be a curse, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked contemplative some 3 hours later as they left the bistro from their lunch which had halfway through gone from having nice soothing classical music to mushy 1920’s romance songs too. Every shop the past 3 hours had their music somehow turn to really old love songs so far and it was only natural that the angel thought this.  
“I don’t detect any occult energy around you, nor ethereal or demonic. If it was a curse I’d feel it. Demons are able to recognize that rot. Let’s go home, yeah?” Crowley sighed. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was beginning to become unnerving and after 12 stores (1) and the restaurant and the car radio doing this he was pretty sure it was not him doing it. So then why were all the music units acting up? And why love songs of all things…

Aziraphale watched Crowley work on the Phonograph and sighed quietly. Today was supposed to have been a nice day and instead they spent it running out of shops every time the music thing happened and while Crowley claimed he had great fun Aziraphale had no fun at all. He sincerely hoped they could figure this silly music business out soon so things could go back to normal and he could go back to enjoying Crowley’s company.

Crowley tinkered on the phonograph thinking furiously as he worked. The music thing really bothered Aziraphale and he wished he knew what to do about it. He turned the phonograph on and waited. Again Frank Sinatra began singing from the Beethoven record. He turned it off and fiddled a little more then tried again; same result. Something was influencing the thing for sure, but not a curse or spell. Crowley looked at Aziraphale speculatively.

Crowley had long ago sometime around Rome probably become aware of his feelings for the angel, but their sides kept him from acting on it. That had also been how he found out about influencing things with emotions. Whenever he thought of the angel every flower within a mile of his person would burst into bloom no matter the season. Crowley had clued in quick and figured out how to stamp down on his feelings and keep it from happening. What if Aziraphale was in love and didn’t notice it? What if that love was influencing the susceptible appliances around him? It’d explain the weird occurrences, but that also meant that Aziraphale was in love with someone and that thought was painful.

“Angel?” Crowley said hesitantly.  
“Yes dear?” Aziraphale said blinking and wondering if he missed something the demon had said.  
“W-what were you thinking of just now?” Crowley asked awkwardly.  
“T-thinking? Y-you think maybe…” Aziraphale said flushing with embarrassment.  
“Well sometimes when I’m upset I cause the lightbulbs around me to burst…could be something similar here…I’m just ruling out possibilities here angel.” Crowley mumbled hoping Aziraphale wouldn’t be upset with his asking.  
“I…see…so you’re saying m-my thoughts might be…uhm doing that?” Aziraphale asked gesturing to the phonograph that was happily belting out Sinatra still.  
“Thoughts, feelings, I dunno it’s a possibility. I’ve looked it over and haven’t found any traces of curses demonic or angelic and there’s no sign of human spells either. I checked with Book Girl while you were trying on that cardigan. She told me what to look for in terms of human magic. Sooo…how’d that Sherlock bloke say it again something about eliminating the impossible?” Crowley said rubbing the back of his neck to soothe the crick from having been bent over the machine for so long.  
“When you’ve eliminated the impossible, whatever is left however improbable must be the truth.” Aziraphale quoted automatically.  
“Yeah that. So…hence the question. “Crowley said nervously. Aziraphale sighed fondly. When had Crowley bothered to learn one of his favorite fictional characters or his lines? It really was sweet the level of detail the demon put into everything he did. As if to mock him the phonograph began to play yet again.

_My baby don’t care for show, my baby don’t care for clothes, my baby cares just for me_

Aziraphale flushed brightly at this and buried his face in his hands with a groan. Crowley was right. All this time he’d thought it’d been some kind of prank or a curse, but it seemed he was doing this to himself. As his mind replayed the last three weeks he began to notice the pattern clear as day whenever he thought about how kind Crowley was, or how nice a thing was that Crowley had done or how happy he was spending time with Crowley some music appliance had acted up. All this time without noticing it he’d been broadcasting how much he loved Crowley and…oh Lord it was embarrassing.  
“Hey angel, it’s fine if you don’t wanna tell me. We can just I don’t know pretend it never happened and ignore it?” Crowley said awkwardly.  
“No dear boy that just won’t do. It would keep happening right?” Aziraphale finally said after a long silence in which he’d fought to regain some sense of composure.  
“Nah, you’d just have to learn to be aware of those kind of feelings and thoughts and not let em get strong enough do that. Could teach ya.” Crowley said not looking at Aziraphale now. Teaching Aziraphale would be easy, but it would mean he’d have to talk to the angel about this person he loved and sit there and stamp down his own feelings on the matter and Crowley wasn’t sure he wouldn’t end up embarrassing himself if it came to that.

For some time the two sat in awkward silence. Crowley fuming silently and vowing to kill whoever had claimed his angel’s affection before realizing that would make the angel sad and that was unacceptable. The poor phonograph meanwhile switched quickly between different songs as the two ethereal beings in the room sulked and thought respectively. Aziraphale was currently thinking furiously on the matter of feelings and their effects on musical appliances.

‘It only happened recently though…why? I…suppose because until recently I was worried about our respective sides finding out about the arrangement we had and hadn’t dared to really think about how I felt and what it meant…that threat is gone now since we escaped our respective executions after the Armageddon’t though….so now that I’m no longer forever looking over my shoulder…b-but he’s never shown any signs toward such…feelings…for me…’ Aziraphale thought. The music from the phonograph registered between thoughts and as he began to pay attention he noticed it was true. It was him doing it, but at this moment other songs were also filtering through and they had his face flush again. If those lyrics were anything to go by someone was jealous and wanted someone dead.

“I…suppose there is no other way?” Aziraphale asked nervously not daring to look at Crowley.  
“Not unless you wanna go and confess your undying love to whoever.” Crowley muttered sulkily.  
“I…see…uhm…well…it is rather embarrassing…t-the music thing I mean…n-not…not my feelings…” Aziraphale stammered shyly.  
“Yeah? Try having every flower within miles bloom regardless of season angel. At least you can pretend it’s the appliance’s fault.” Crowley said laughingly. The sound was bitter though and not happy.  
“Oh…OH!” Aziraphale gasped as he suddenly put together the music clues and Crowley’s words and realized what it had been that had affected the phonograph to play those songs that weren’t love songs. Crowley flushed as he realized he’d effectively all but said he loved Aziraphale and the infernal phonograph was NOT helping matters.  
“You’re jealous!” Aziraphale said grinning now at how silly the whole thing was. They certainly were a pair and it was rather adorable that Crowley was apparently jealous of Aziraphale’s feelings for well Crowley.  
“Am not! Why should I care who you have these feelings for? So long as you’re happy…” Crowley retorted sulkily. He mumbled something after that, but Aziraphale could only let out a nervous laughter now.  
“I-I’m sorry dear boy, but you see…it’s…we’re…oh dear…” he gasped laughing still.  
“What?!” Crowley asked annoyed now. How could Aziraphale think it was funny?  
“You’re jealous. Be-because I’ve romantic feelings.” Aziraphale began.  
“Am not! I don’t bloody care who you love!” Crowley yelled getting angry now and jumping off the couch.  
“I think you rather should my dear. You see, just now I was thinking on what you said and what it meant. I mean I didn’t always cause love songs to start playing when I felt this love before, only recently. O-only since after Armageddon’t…” Aziraphale said pulling Crowley back onto the couch.  
“So what?!” Crowley asked glaring at Aziraphale and willing the stupid phonograph to stop telegraphing his mood to the angel.  
“Think about what I said dear.” Aziraphale sighed waving a hand and causing the phonograph to shut off.  
“O-oh…Ooooh…so…” Crowley said as his mind slowly began to put the pieces together.  
“You were jealous…of yourself.” Aziraphale affirmed. They both laughed after this revelation; a happy merry laugh.  
“We’re a pair aren’t we?” Crowley finally said grinning at Aziraphale.  
“We sure are.” Aziraphale agreed pulling his demon to him happily and brushing his lips against the demon's.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. One of them being an electronics store where Crowley had to pick up some things for the repair of the phonograph, which he’d looked up while Aziraphale had been deciding between two cardigans that looked identical to him, and it had resulted in 30 different music players and radios to all start playing old fashion love songs.


End file.
